headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Alligator II: The Mutation
| running time = 92 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,000,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = Alligator | followed by = }} Alligator II: The Mutation is an American independent horror film of the predatory animal genre. It is the second, and to date, final installment in the ''Alligator'' film series and follows the original 1980 movie Alligator. The film was directed by Jon Hess with a script written by Curt Allen. It was produced by Golden Hawk Entertainment and released direct-to-video in the United States through New Line Cinema. It premiered on December 18th, 1991. The movie stars Joseph Bologna as David Hodges, Dee Wallace-Stone as Christine Hodges, Richard Lynch as Hawk Hawkins, Woody Brown as Rich Harmon, Holly Gagnier as Sheri Anderson, Bill Daily as Mayor Anderson and Steve Railsback as Vinnie Brown. Cast Notes & Trivia * Alligator II: The Mutation premiered in the direct-to-video market on December 18th, 1991. It was packaged with Alligator as a two-pack DVD collection on February 24th, 2003. * The tagline for this film is "The balance of nature has been tipped... to terror!" * Alligator II, Alligator 2, Alligator 2: The Mutation and Alligator II: The Mutation (1991) all redirect to this page. * There are a total of fifty credited cast members in this film. * Aside from the basic premise of the film, which involves a mutated alligator, this film bears no other connection to the previous movie in terms of characters or setting. Credits * Actress Dee Wallace is credited as Dee Wallace-Stone in this film. * Actor Trevor Eyster is credited as Tim Eyster in this film. * Actress Linda Fetters Howard is credited as Linda Fetters in this film. * Actor/Stuntman Chavo Guerreror, Sr. is credited as Chavo Guerrero in this film. * Actor Thomas Rosales, Jr. is credited as Thomas Rosales in this film. * Actor Warren A. Stevens is credited as Warren Stevens in this film. * Actor Billy Varga is credited as Count Billy Varga in this film. Kinda full of himself, ain't he? * Actor Jorga Caye is uncredited for his participation in this film. * Actor Gene LeBell is uncredited for his participation in this film. Fun facts * Actors Dee Wallace and Richard Lynch both appeared in the 2007 remake of Halloween, though they did not share any screentime together. * Actor Chavo Guerrero, Sr. was actually a professional wrestler and the father of Chavo Guerrero, Jr. and brother of the late Eddie Guerrero. Other professional wrestlers who have appeared in horror films include Kane, the Undertaker, and Tyler Mane. Recommendations See also * Alligator * Alligator images * Alligator characters * Alligator crew members External Links * * * Alligator II: The Mutation at Wikipedia * * Alligator II: The Mutation at the Horror Film Wiki References ---- Category:2nd installments Category:1991 films Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:Jon Hess Category:Curt Allen Category:Brandon Chase Category:Cary Glieberman Category:Jack K. Tillar Category:Joseph Mangine Category:Christopher Ellis Category:Marshall Harvey Category:Dee Wallace Category:Richard Lynch Category:Steve Railsback Category:Ray Bickel Category:Carmen Filpi Category:Kane Hodder Category:Ralph Meyering, Jr. Category:Thomas Rosales, Jr.